Legendary items
This is a list of all the (aka ) items in the game, and how to obtain them. Added in Patch 1.11, obtaining it involves going into Naxxramas and completing a quest line. The staff was used by Medivh in Warcraft III. ; Components and Intermediaries * - Drops from bosses in Naxxramas. * - Created when 40 Splinters have been gained. * - Drops from Kel'Thuzad in Naxxramas. * - Drops from C'Thun in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. * - A conjured sword, Andonisus is dropped by Atiesh, Hand of Sargeras, in the midst of the battle to purify the legendary staff Atiesh, at which point a player would wield it against the demon. Unfortunately, it fades out of existence should the bearer leave Stratholme or should 10 minutes pass. Not currently in the game (Unless you count GMs wielding the legendary 88.0 DPS version). Blizzard has mentioned that they will be adding it eventually, and clues exist in several quest lines. The sword appears as a drop in Naxxramas as of Patch 1.11, though, as the . There are no quests associated with it at this time, however the storyline leads the player to Scarlet Monastery where they learn the sword is beyond restoration. The story line appears to point the player to Outland, accessible in The Burning Crusade, where Highlord Mograine's other son is said to be capable of reforging . The sword, when equipped, will actually talk to its wielder - this is the voice of its original wielder, Highlord Mograine, Scarlet Commander Mograine's father (there is also a background voice overlapped by Mograine's, the voice is lich king like but the second voice's owner is totally unconfirmed). The sword will make you friendly with the Scarlet Crusade but hostile with the Argent Dawn, allowing you to enter the Scarlet Monastery without being attacked - and speak to Scarlet Commander Mograine. See the Corrupted Ashbringer's page for more. Blizzard said that Highlord Tirion Fordring will have something to do with it in WotLK, and he appears to be wielding it in a picture from Blizcon. A crystal that summons a Black Qiraji Battle Tank (fast bug mount). It's exactly like the red, green, yellow, and blue Battle Tanks that can be frequently found in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, but it can be used anywhere in the world, not just AQ40 like the others. A player must complete the extremely difficult Scepter of the Shifting Sands raid-based quest line and be the first to ring the Scarab Gong to open the gates of Ahn'Qiraj, or must ring it within 10 hours of the first player's ring (during the Ahn'Qiraj Invasion event). Therefore, there will be only one player, and maybe one or two others, with this item on each server, ever. Once the gates are open and the invasion is over, nobody can ever obtain this item again. A 2-handed Mace. Not to be confused with the . The materials needed to create this item can all be found in the Molten Core, though they are very rare drops. ; Components * - Needed to create , Hand of Ragnaros. Drops from Ragnaros in Molten Core. * - Forged using rare materials, many of which can be found in Molten Core. The Sulfuron Hammer can be made by blacksmiths of all specialties provided they are at 300, and the plans can only be obtained from Lokhtos Darkbargainer in the Grim Guzzler bar, deep in Blackrock Depths, he will trade them for a . A one-handed sword. Requires very rare item drops from Molten Core, lots of Elementium from Blackwing Lair, and then you are able to summon Thunderaan, an outdoor raid boss, who then drops the sword. ; Components and Intermediaries * * - Created by miners who learn the ability to craft it from Master Elemental Shaper Krixix in Blackwing Lair. It takes 1 Elementium Ore, 10 Arcanite Bar, 1 Fiery Core, and 3 Elemental Flux. * - Drops from Ragnaros. If you have the quest to create Thunderfury in your quest log, this item will drop 100% of the time. It can only be looted by someone on the quest. * - Both the right and left bindings are needed to create . They drop off of Baron Geddon and Garr in Molten Core. * This item was added to the game by mistake, dropped only once and is no longer obtainable. A 109.3 DPS main-hand sword that can only be used by Warriors or Rogues. This item is the first part of the Twin Blades of Azzinoth Set. The item's link was introduced in patch 2.1. A 109.3 DPS off-hand sword that can only be used by Warriors or Rogues. This item is the other part of the Twin Blades of Azzinoth set. Kael'thas encounter Advisors around Kael'thas Sunstrider drop 7 legendary items for the battle against him: * * * * + Ammo - the only legendary arrows which can be conjured by the bow. * * * These items will disappear if the encounter resets or leave The Eye. This legendary bow will most likely drop from Kil'jaeden in Sunwell Plateau. But if it's hunter-only, it will be made from quests. Category:World of Warcraft legendary items